This invention generally pertains to disc brake systems and more particularly to a brake adjuster for maintaining a constant clearance between members of a multiple disc stack such that brake pedal travel and force are substantially consistent with braking effort irrespective of wear experienced by the members of the brake stack. Various types and configurations of adjusters have been proposed and are within the prior art and these generally function to vary the retracted position of a brake pressure plate so that the brake friction members maintain a constant relative clearance notwithstanding a diminishing width due to wear of the members. A particular brake adjuster of the type alluded to is described in application Ser. No. 933,338 filed Aug. 14, 1978 and now issued to U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,407 to Richard L. Crossman and assigned to Goodyear Aerospace Corporation, Akron, Ohio. The brake adjuster of the referenced patent comprises a return pin which passes through a deformable tubular member and is attached at one end to the pressure plate and at the opposite end to a swage having a configuration different from that of the tubular member. When compensation for brake wear is required, the swage is drawn through the bore of the tubular member and deforms the tube so that it conforms to the shape of the swage. The present invention is an improvement in the state of the art and over the brake adjuster of U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,407 in that it provides a solution to problems arising out of situations when reverse loading is imposed on the adjuster.